Laboratory for Cellular Analysis Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The goal of the Laboratory for Cellular Analysis (LCA) is to provide (1) access to cytometers, cell sorters, and advanced microscopes with highly skilled technical support; (2) education and hands-on training for students, staff, and faculty in cytometry technology and applications; and (3) expertise in the development of new assays, analytic software, and the interpretation and presentation of results. The LCA provides access to advanced cell and tissue analysis capability for HDFCCC members on a recharge basis. Services cover flow cytometry, cell sorting, confocal microscopy, laser micro-dissection, and advanced digital microscopy. Genetic analysis is supported directly with quantitative PCR, or indirectly by coordination with appropriate campus resources for genomic high throughput sequencing.